


First Encounter

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	First Encounter

_Gold_.

His eyes are _gold_, Sanzo notices when he finally gets a look at the kid. Two luminous suns pinning him under their intensity. He turns his back and begins descending.

_Some day you will hear a voice too, Kouryuu_.

The conversation, long submerged in the depths of his mind, surfaces suddenly. At the same time, the tip of Sanzo's geta catches on a rock and he loses balance, righting himself before he crashes to the ground. His toes throb where they were smashed against the rock.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Sanzo picks up his pace. He rescued the kid, but there's no way he's going to be responsible for him. He needs to move on – unencumbered – needs to leave, to continue his quest, to find his Master's sutra, to become whole again.

A scrawny side-kick has no place in that picture.

"Hey!" the voice is much louder, but equally as insistent as the one he'd been hearing for days. The tug at his sleeve, however, shocks Sanzo into action, fingers grip the _harisen_ that he's secreted amid the folds in his robe and he strikes the boy over the head, satisfied by the resounding _thwack!_ that resonates.

"HEY!" the boy howls indignantly. "What was that for!?!" He stops, hands on his hips, chest thrust forward, eyes blazing at Sanzo.

_And when I do, I'm gonna find the owner and smack him one good to shut him up_

Sanzo's lips twitch in a smile, and he continues walking. He doesn't hear any footfalls behind him, so he turns back.

"Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?"


End file.
